Bone Dry
by darkamberwolf
Summary: AU set during prohibition. Yami is a gin runner. Yugi a student at the university. Full summary inside! yy rb mm sj. Yaoi.
1. familiar stranger

AN: ok here's my first attempt at a big story. hope you like!

disclaimer: i own...nothing, except a bonsai tree!

**Summary**: Set during prohibition in Chicago. Yami is a bartender and gin runner for the Nightlight speakeasy with a shady past. When he rescues an unconscious boy from a boat wreck his world gets turned upside down. Yugi works for his grandfather in his café while he goes through school. He immediately falls for his moody savior and being in love with criminals is never easy. But when your in love or craving whisky it's hard to remain bone dry forever! YY RB SJ MM yaoi!

* * *

Bone Dry 

Ch. 1

Yami gazed out over the crowd of people as he wiped down the bar with a cloth. Prohibition hadn't stopped these people one bit all it did was make the already rich, like his boss, richer and the business more cutthroat. He really did like bar tending, preferring it to the actual running he also did. He nodded at Seto Kaiba, his long time best fried, boss, and owner of the Nightlight speakeasy, as he sat down.

"What can I get you?" Yami asked, already pouring a glass of water. Kaiba never drank.

Kaiba just nodded his thanks. "I need you to go make a pick up." he said knowing that was what Yami had meant with his question.

Yami sighed. "what about Bakura and Marik?" he asked. He really wasn't fond of running (1).

"they're busy on another job for me, one I'm sure you'd like less then this one." Kaiba said. "I know you'd be much happier if I kept you behind the bar forever but you're the only one I can trust."

Yami only nodded. "done then," he replied knowing he would get the specifics later when they were out of the public eye.

It was almost dawn by the time Yami walked back toward his cozy room in the back of the speakeasy (2). He flopped down on his bed and starred at the ceiling. As tired as he was there was no real point in going back to sleep since he had to make that pick up for Seto today. He sat up regretfully and walked over to the table. Picking up his simple revolver and strapping it to his hip he smiled. He would have felt better if Bakura or Marik could back him up but he was defiantly able to look after himself. With a sigh he hauled on his black duster and headed out to purloin a car from Seto; he certainly wasn't going to risk his own car on the drive up to Lake Michigan, he was likely to be shot at…again.

He waited impatiently on the bank of the little secret cove for the _Winter Mary _to arrive with it's promised shipment. He jumped slightly at the sound of a crow taking flight and mental scolded himself for being so jumpy. Still he needed to be on his guard, Seto wasn't likely the only one to know of the _Winter Mary_ and its cargo and there was almost certainly going to be other runners trying to get it.

Sure enough he heard the sound of a snapped twig and soft cursing. Yami rolled he eyes. _Amateur,_ he thought as he eased his revolver out of its holster. Without so much as a whisper of sound he slipped behind a tree to wait for his company to arrive. A skinny callow man with squashed together eyes and a too-large nose. Ugly. However Yami could see the expensive piece he was packing and only one person supplied his runners with fancy guns such as that; Pegasus. _Pegasus was always fond of hiring stupid rubes (3) as runners, _Yami thought. _cannon fodder to him_.

Yami stepped out of his hiding place, his pistol aimed.

"you best turn around now before there is any trouble." Yami said.

The man squeaked and whirled to face Yami. "I-I think you should be the one to leave here before you get hurt." he said with false bravado, staring nervously at Yami's gun.

Yami said nothing simply cocked the gun. The man stared into dispassionate crimson eyes before deciding that he really didn't want to meet his maker today. He turned and fled. Yami ran a hand though his spiky tri-colored locks feeling relieved. He didn't like killing people, but that doesn't mean he never had, or never would again. Generally though he much preferred to leave the killing to Marik and Bakura or to avoid it where ever possible.

"Ho there!" a voice called, startling Yami from his thoughts.

He looked up to see the _Winter Mary_ gliding up to shore, her first mate standing at the bow ready to toss him a mooring rope.

"Ho, Tristan!" he called back to the first mate. He reached out to catch the rope being tossed to him. Securing it to a tree even as Tristan leapt to shore.

"Man! Yami, am I glad to see you." he said running up to the crimson eyed runner.

Yami cocked an eyebrow. "and why is that? It not like you wont sell to the first deal." he asked.

"maybe," Tristan replied, "but that's not what's important. The reason we're late is we ran across a wreck and we pulled out one survivor. He's unconscious and needs medical care. You're the only one with a speck of decency, everyone else would just leave him to die. He needs help Yami!"

" I have to get this shipment to Seto," Yami said slowly, "but I will take him back with me. Lets load up quickly."

Tristan nodded, "you're a good man Yami."

They loaded the moonshine into Yami's barrowed truck in fairly short order. Then Yami followed Tristan back to the boat. He handed down a body tightly wrapped in blankets to Yami waiting below. Yami was startled to see a face so like his own half hidden in the cocoon of blankets. The boy, who looked no more than fourteen was light and Yami easily managed to carry him over to the truck. He placed him gently inside. He turned to Tristan.

"Any idea who he is?" Yami asked, unnerved slightly by the boy's resemblance to him.

Tristan shook his head. "naw, he was half drowned and unconscious when we pulled him out of the water. No name or nothing, except he looks almost exactly like you."

"I noticed," Yami said. "here." he handed Tristan an envelope with the money for the liquor.

"take care Yami," Tristan said, undoing the mooring line and jumping back onto the boat.

Yami just got in the truck and drove off with a short wave. He thought about the boy next to him as he drove. On three things in particular; one: Seto was going to kill him for bringing home baggage, Yami didn't have to tell him but he certainly couldn't afford a doctor himself. Two: what was he going to do if Seto refused (Yami was involved now and there was no way he could abandon the boy.) and three: what color were his eyes?

For some reason Yami found that last thing far more important than the first two. He wasn't sure why.

He pulled to a stop outside the warehouse complex belonging the Seto's huge corporation. He nodded at the day guard who let him past and into the garage. Predictable Seto was waiting for him, flanked on either side by the psychos he called friends, Marik and Bakura.

"why on earth did you steal my truck you have one of your own!" Seto raged as Yami stepped out of the vehicle. Marik and Bakura were cackling making the other workers stare at them nervously and Seto glare. Yami said nothing, simply walking around to the passenger side of the truck and lifting the unconscious boy out.

"what made you think…" Seto stopped mid-rant as he saw what Yami had in his arms.

"Yami, what is that?" Seto's voice had gone dangerously calm.

"Tristan pulled him out of a boat wreck." Yami replied. "He needs medical help."

"No." Seto said flatly.

"Seto!" Yami growled

"he's not our business dump him at the church." Seto said firmly.

"no," Yami's voice had also gone flat. and his eyes were completely devoid of emotion.

Seto took a step back unconsciously and Marik and Bakura shut up immediately. Yami rarely got into a killing mood but if Seto provoked him now they all might end up dead.

"fine, but this counts as your pay for the job." Seto said.

Yami nodded a and turned away as Seto barked orders to have a doctor called and made his way back to his room. He set the boy down on his bed and stripped off his duster and gun holster. He removed the musty boat smelling blankets and tucked the boy into his own bed. Sitting next to him Yami gently brushed the boy's golden bangs back from his face before running his fingers through the soft spiky locks so like his own.

"who are you, kid? What about you calls to me huh?" he asked aloud.

He wasn't sure what about this boy made him want to protect him but something did. It was unnerving seeing as Yami usually never let any one close to him. It was certainly puzzling indeed and Yami knew he wasn't going to let the boy out of his sight until this mystery had been solved.

Outside in the now empty floor of the Nightlight Seto, Bakura and Marik were discussing just that.

"that was close," Bakura whistled and Marik nodded.

Seto shook his head in agreement. "it has been a while since Yami ever came that close." he said.

"what ever the reason Yami has formed an attachment to this boy. Just step care fully around him for a while," Seto decided to last.

Bakura chuckled maniacally while Marik said. "Yami doesn't scare me. Bakura and I can handle him."

"you too maybe, but I'm mostly worried about the other workers, not to mention my patrons." Seto said firmly. "don't piss him off."

Bakura and Marik nodded sharply before slipping off to hunt down their friend. Seto turned to one of the young kids who worked as message boys for him.

"yes?" he asked sharply.

"uh, the doctor is here, Mr. Kaiba sir.' he said.

"show him in and take him to Yami's room." Seto ordered curtly.

The boy swallowed slightly at that (Yami didn't let anyone other than Seto, or Bakura and Marik near his room in a good mood) but nodded and backed away. "yes, sir."

Seto groaned. This was going to make things difficult.

Yami jumped at the sound of the door being opened but didn't bother to turn around; the only people who would barge in here un announced were Bakura and Marik.

"hey would ya look at that. It's a mini-Yami!" Marik said.

Bakura leavened closer, "a girly mini-Yami," he said derisively.

Yami glared at him.

Bakura held up his hands, "I'm not saying you look like a girl Yami!" he said quickly, while Marik howled with laughter.

"shut up porcupine!" Yami said to the blond.

"porcupine, I like it!" Bakura cackled.

"you too hedgehog!" Yami growled causing Marik to laugh again.

Bakura scowled. "well what does that make you? A flamingo with a bad hair day?"

This sent Marik of into fresh gales of laughter. "Yami-haha-is a-haha-flamingo!" he choked out.

Yami glowered. "I look nothing like a flamingo." Yami ground out. His eye twitching. Bakura looked as if he'd have said more but was interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door. Yami strode over, fully ready to take out his irritation on what ever idiot person had decided to disturb him. He yanked it open to find a very frightened messenger boy and the elderly doctor who looked after Seto, Yami, and the psychos.

"let me in Yami," the doctor said kindly. Yami nodded and stepped aside. Marik and Bakura chose to make a hasty exit, lest the doctor give them one of his lectures.

"now what happened to him?" the doctor asked pulling back the sheets and putting the ends of the stethoscope in his ears.

Yami carefully recited all who knew about what had happened to the boy. The doctor nodded carefully checking his patient over.

"Well he's recovering from hypothermia and he hit his head pretty hard but he should be waking up pretty soon. Just keep him warm and dry, if he wakes up he can have some water and broth. I'll be back to check up on him in the morning with some medicent for his fever." the doctor said standing up.

Yami nodded tightly, "thank you, doctor."

The doctor smiled and waved him off. "you just stay out of trouble my boy! Need you to look after those crazy friends of yours, and to keep Mr. Kaiba from killing himself with work." he said cheerfully.

Yami smiled. "I will," he said sincerely.

The doctor waved and tottered off in the direction of the exit. Yami went back into his room and closed the door with a soft click. Dragging the plain wooden chair away from his desk and next to his bed Yami set up vigil. He grabbed his book and started reading, determined to be there when the boy awoke.

Yugi awoke to find himself staring at a rough wood paneled ceiling he did not recognized. He wondered briefly if he was dead but decided there was no way his head could hurt this much if he was actually dead. He remembered his little sail boat hitting a rock and he being thrown overboard but nothing after that. With a groan he sat up trying to see where he was and how to get out; Grandpa was probably worried sick about him. He saw a man asleep in a chair next to him, book resting on his chest. Yugi gave a start of surprise to see that the man had the same odd colored hair that he did. In fact, he well could have been Yugi's older twin.

Crimson eyes snapped open when he shifted to get a better look and locked directly on his own. Yugi felt himself being pulled down into a sea of red. He snapped back to himself when the man spoke.

"so you're awake?"

* * *

terms: 

1 runners are the pick up men they usually are heavily armed and heavily competitive.

2 a place where illegal liquor is sold.

3 county bred.

AN: please review. the more you review the faster i'll post


	2. nightlife at the Nightlight

AN: so here's chapter two. thanks to all my reviewers of course! passes out cookies enjoy!

Ch 2 Nightlife at the Nightlight

"so you're awake?"

Yugi blinked trying to clear the lingering sense of vertigo.

"yes, where am I?" he asked. "who are you?"

"the Nightlight." was the reply.

"the doctor said you could stomach some broth if you wanted…" the man left it hanging in an obvious question.

"Yugi," Yugi supplied. "my name is Yugi Mouto. And yes some broth sounds wonderful."

The man nodded, stood up and swept out of the room before Yugi realized that he hadn't had either of his questions answered.

"well bother," Yugi pouted. "what is the Nightlight and more importantly where?" he said to himself. _and who is he? He didn't give his name either._

A few moments later the door reopened and the man slipped back inside with a tray containing a steaming bowl of broth and a glass of water.

"thank you. But you never answered my questions." Yugi said, curiosity over coming good manners.

The man chuckled. "noticed that did you? Very well. You're in the Nightlight speakeasy." Yugi's eyes went a bit wide at that. A real speakeasy? " And as for my name, its Yami."

"Yami," Yugi rolled the word around on his tongue and decided he liked it. "it fits you."

"glad you approve," was the sardonic reply.

"oh I didn't mean…what I just meant was…" Yugi floundered, unhappy that he had upset his host until Yami laughed. A rich baritone laugh that made Yugi feel warm all over.

"relax little one it was only a jest." Yami said comfortingly.

Yugi blushed. "oh," he said sheepishly and reached for his bowl of broth.

"how did I get here?" he asked when he had gotten the bowl settled on his lap.

"my friend found you floating in the wreckage of your boat. He gave you to me and I brought you here." Yami replied. He hesitated, "was there anyone else on your boat?"

Yugi shook his head. "no it was only me."

Yami sighed in relief, he wasn't sure what he would have said if Yugi hadn't been the only one. "what happened?" Yami was curious, a rare occurrence, and he wanted to know everything he could about his look alike. "aren't you kind of young to be out on a boat alone?"

Yugi pouted. "I'm eighteen," he said.

Yami stared. There was no way. He just looked too innocent to be eighteen. "really?"

Yugi turned red. "I'm just sort of small for my age."

Yami mentally kicked himself for embarrassing him "hey I'm sorry." he offered uncertainly.

Yugi smiled. "it's ok I get that a lot." he said cheerfully. He fidgeted then. "I really should let my grandpa know I'm ok."

Yami frowned. "well I would let you go. But my boss would have to be assured you wouldn't turn this place into the Fuzz.(1)" Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "no I wouldn't do that. Even my grandpa doesn't agree with prohibition." Yugi giggled. "he makes gin in the bathtub.(2)"

Yami grinned at that. "well in that case how about you send a message that you're ok to your grandpa. You can't leave just yet, doctor's orders, but that way he can stop worrying." he suggested. He handed Yugi a piece of paper and a pen, who used his food tray as a table to write the note.

When he was done Yami put it in envelope. "where to?" he asked.

"the Corner Café over on fifth street." Yugi replied.

Yami nodded. "I'll have one of Seto's errand boys run it over." and he once again slipped out of the room.

Yugi settled back. His life certainly had taken an interesting turn since he had smashed his boat. His grandpa was sure to kill him but on the whole he figured meeting Yami was rather worth it. Yami, his crimson eyed doppelganger, handsome, caring, and most likely dangerous as well. The door clicked open and Yugi looked up expecting to see Yami. Instead two light haired men entered bickering loudly. The first had wild long white hair and russet colored eyes and the second had spiked sandy blond and cold lilac eyes. Yugi gasped, he was not the only one with a doppelganger it seemed.

"I don't care about that; he can't just skip out on his work…I hate bartending." the white haired one was saying.

"what do you expect me to do about it" the other shot back. "I…hey the mini-Yami is awake!" he said spotting Yugi.

"oh, hello mini-Yami!" the white haired one grinned. "where is your look-alike?"

"uh, he just left." Yugi said, unnerved by the slightly insane gleam in the duo's eyes.

"so mini-Yami tell me how is it that you managed to get into his good graces so fast?" the sandy haired one asked.

"uh…well. That is…" Yugi stuttered.

"are you bothering him, Marik?" Yugi sighed in relief to see Yami standing in the doorway, arms folded across his chest.

Marik chuckled evilly. "of course not, we were being good weren't we Bakura?"

Bakura put n a look of artful innocence. "oh very good." he agreed.

"do we get a reward now Yami?" Marik purred stalking up to Yami in a predatory fashion, Bakura hard on his heels.

Yami looked coolly at them. "out." he said firmly.

Marik pouted but he and Bakura slipped past Yami and out through the door anyway.

Yami sighed. "I'm sorry about those two," he apologized. "they've taken one to many bricks to the head if you get my meaning."

Yugi giggled. "they look just like two of my friends," he informed Yami.

"well damn, and here I was hoping that I was the only one who has cute look alike!" Yami said in mock disappointment, smiling when Yugi blushed cutely. "I sent your message out little one." Yugi yawned. "now rest." he added.

Yugi settled back only to think of something and sit up again. "Yami is this your room?"

Yami frowned "yes is there a problem?"

"where are you going to sleep?" Yugi asked worriedly.

Yami chuckled. "I'm not, I have to get back to my own work. I rather imagine Bakura would try to kill me if I left him bartending for much longer." was the wry response.

"oh, ok. Goodnight then Yami. And thanks for saving me." Yugi said sleepily.

Yami smoothed Yugi's bangs away from his face, "of course."

Malik stared worriedly out into the darkening street, night had almost fallen and there was still no word from Yugi. The Corner Café had just closed up shop and Malik, being chef, dishwasher, and janitor was finishing up sweeping while Solomon Mouto put the chairs up on the tables. He had paused to look out up the street half hoping to see Yugi running up to greet him. As it was there was a boy running toward the café but it was not Yugi. Malik looked startled as the boy slowed his headlong pace and stopped only about a foot away from him.

"is this the Corner Café?" he asked breathlessly.

"yes," Malik said.

The boy drew himself up. "I have a message for Solomon Mouto."

"he's busy I'll take it to him." Malik responded.

The boy nodded and handed it to him. "can you make sure he gets it quick?" the boy asked worriedly. "Yami will be so angry otherwise."

"yeah sure," Malik said wondering who this Yami was and why he'd be sending Solomon a message.

The boy gave a short wave and sped back down the street in the same headlong pace he had set before. Malik shook his head and went inside to locate Solomon.

"hey gramps," he called. "Got a message here for you."

"is it from Yugi?" the old man's eyes were filled with hope.

"no don't think so, the kid who delivered mentioned some guy named Yami." Malik said handing the letter to Solomon who took it dejectedly.

But when Solomon read the first three lines he felt like leaping up and dancing for joy. "he's ok Malik! It's from Yugi and he's ok."

Malik, unrestrained by an elderly body, did dance for joy. "oh thank god!" he shouted. "where is he? What happened?"

Solomon quickly scanned the note. "it seems his boat wrecked and he was rescued by a man named Yami who works in a speakeasy somewhere in town." he said.

"damn why does he always get all the fun?" Malik pouted. "still when I get my hands on him I'm gonna wring his little neck."

"who's neck?" a soft voice asked. Malik turned to see Ryou standing in the doorway.

"Yugi!" Malik replied.

"he's ok?" Ryou asked.

"yeah and laid up somewhere in a speakeasy." Malik said.

"a speakeasy? He should be careful, those place are filled with criminals." Ryou bit his lip worriedly.

"ah don't worry Ryou. Not everyone in those places are dangerous. Yugi can look after himself." Malik slipped a comforting arm around his friend's shoulders.

"your right, Malik. Lets just hope he gets home soon." Ryou agreed.

"and when he does…"

"Malik!"

"oh fine!"

Yugi sat bolt up in bed. It took him a moment to recognize his surroundings. Relieved to see he was still safe in Yami's room, not trapped on his sinking boat as he had been in his dream, settled back trying to get comfortable. The muted sounds of jazz music and revelry drifted in from beneath the close door making Yugi less sleepy and more curious. Not really wanting to return to his nightmare Yugi slipped out of bed, deciding to go find Yami.

He opened the door and walked down the short hall toward the flood of light and sound. The main room of the speakeasy was filled with people either sitting at one of the many tables or dancing near the stage. Directly across the room he spotted the bar and person with familiar tri-colored hair. He made his way cautiously across the floor to the bar. People paid little attention to him and he quickly reached the bar and sat down. Yami immediately came over to him.

"feeling better?" he asked.

Yugi nodded.

"well in that case, what can I get you? It's on the house." Yami said reaching for a glass.

"uh can I just get a club soda?" he asked. "alcohol and I don't get along to well." Yugi admitted sheepishly.

Yami smiled. "sure thing. Believe it or not my boss only ever gets water. You're at least a bit more adventurous than him." Yami whispered conspiratorially.

"I heard that." this came from a tall brunette with cold blue eyes, sitting a few chairs down.

"I figured you would." Yami said. Yami leaned in closer to Yugi. "that's my boss so don't tell him I told you that." he said in a false whisper.

Yugi giggled while the brunette rolled his eyes. "I won't Yami," Yugi promised putting on the most falsely sincere face he could manage. "as long as you don't tell him that I drink club soda!"

Yami laughed out right at that. "better watch out for this one Seto!" he called cheerily to his boss.

Seto snorted amusedly. "oh great, two people with Yami-humor!" he said in an annoyed tone.

Yami just smirked and Yugi laughed softly.

"so has Yami corrupted mini-Yami already?" this was Bakura who had come up.

He and Marik took seats between Yugi and Seto.

Seto sighed. "so it appears." he said.

Marik and Bakura cackled, making Yugi edge away from them nervously.

"are the safe to be around?" Yugi asked Yami uncertainly.

"if they're unarmed," was the casual reply.

"and we're always armed." Marik added.

Yugi gulped. _oh great_.

"quit harassing him you two. He's not used to your insaneness yet." Seto said in a long-suffering voice.

"sorry boss," Bakura said in mock contriteness.

"won't happen again," was Marik's equally insincere response.

"out you two!" Seto ordered tiredly, "now, before you scare off all my customers."

The two left laughing evilly.

"the lights are all on but nobody's home," Yami said tragically.

"I don't know about all on. I think a few have burned out." Seto said standing up. "close up Yami."

"sure thing," Yami replied. "try and get some sleep or I'm gonna tell Mokuba on you." Yami said sternly.

Seto waived a dismissive hand and disappeared into the crowd. Yugi took his opportunity to study the place around him.

"is it always like this?" he asked Yami who was busy mixing drinks for other customers.

Yami handed the drinks over to them and turned to Yugi. "usually, unless there is something big going on and then its packed." Yami said. He looked Yugi over. The boy was still very pale. "you best get some more rest. You're starting to look like death warmed over."

"thanks," Yugi said sarcastically.

"gets some rest. Then, if you're feeling up to it, I'll take you home tomorrow." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and slid off the bar stool. He was glad that he could go home again but was also worried. Would he ever be able to see Yami again? "Yami would I ever be able to come back again?" he asked.

"of course, I'll give you the password tomorrow. Now to bed with you!" Yami said.

"yes sir!" Yugi said smiling, worries alleviated, and he slipped off back to Yami's room.

"goodnight, Yugi," Yami said softly watching Yugi go, confusion evident in his crimson eyes.

* * *

1 period slang for the police.

2 belive it or not people actually did this.

AN: ok read and review please. let me know you love me!


	3. the corner cafe

AN: sorry it took so long to update but school has been hell and then i got sick...which finally gave me time to write this chapter. then wouldn't let me upload it . hope you enjoy.

Ch.3 The Corner Café

When Yugi next awoke, feeling more refreshed than he had in a long time, he noticed he was not alone in the room. Yami had returned a few hours earlier and had passed out in the chair, head resting on his arms on the side of the bed. An awkward position to be sure. Yugi immediately felt guilty for taking up the bed but was hesitant to wake the slumbering bartender. Yugi decided to take the opportunity to study his rescuer further. While Yami did look remarkably like him there were definitely some differences. They both had the same tricolor hair, but where Yugi's gold was confined to his bangs Yami had pieces that streaked up thorough the red and black. His eyes too were different even though currently they were hidden under kohl lined lids. They were narrow, crimson and full of mystery; nothing like Yugi's own wide, innocent amethyst. He was also at least a foot taller than Yugi, tall enough that Yugi could tuck himself neatly beneath Yami's chin. Yugi blushed at that train of thought, knowing that he was beginning to develop a crush on his rescuer. Yugi sighed softly; all in all Yami was the most beautiful person Yugi had ever met.

Yami stirred at the sound of a soft sigh nearby. Opening his eyes he found himself looking up into the startled face of Yugi Mouto. The boy squeaked and backed up a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you!" Yugi said hastily, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Yami yawned and stretched, slightly sore from his awkward sleeping position. "That is quite alright," he said, "much longer like that and I would have had to see doctor for a bad back."

"I'm sorry!" Yugi exclaimed guiltily. "I was in your bed, you should have woke me up or…"

Yami held up a hand for forestall Yugi's apology. "Nonsense, it's my own fault for sleeping like that. If I had wanted a bed I would have taken Bakura's seeing he is out on a job."

"But it's your bed!" Yugi protested.

"And I let you use it of my own free will." Yami cut him off, standing up.

He smiled down at the still guilty face of the boy in his bed. "Now if you are feeling up to it; I promised I would take you home today and so I shall."

"Oh that would be wonderful!" Yugi said. Eagerly jumping out of the bed and hunting around for his jacket.

Yami couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness at the thought of Yugi leaving before pushing it roughly out of his head. It would do him no good to fall for the boy. He slipped on his own jacket and carefully belted his revolver around his waist while Yugi was not looking. Seto had plenty of enemies and Yami had none to few all his own so it was unwise to leave the Nightlight unarmed. Still he did not want to alarm Yugi so he made sure that the gun was hidden beneath his long duster.

"Ready?" he turned to Yugi who had just located the rumpled blue coat that he had been found in.

"Yep." Yugi said pulling on the jacket. "Lets go."

Yami lead the way out of the maze-like warehouse complex and out through the front gate. He paused to speak to the gate guard for a moment telling him that Yugi was to be let in anytime of the day or night. The guard nodded saying that he already had similar orders from Seto. Then he strode off down the street in the direction of the ritzy shop district.

Yugi had to jog to keep up with Yami's much longer stride. "Hey could you slow down a bit?" he panted.

Yami looked startled. "Of course I am sorry. I forgot how much shorter your stride must be."

Yugi glowered at the reference to his height. "It's not my fault I was born short." he muttered under his breath but was grateful that Yami had slowed down.

"So what do you do when you are not crashing sailboats?" Yami asked in a teasing manner.

Yugi glared at him. "It was just the once!" he protested, causing Yami to laugh and ruffle his hair. Yugi glared at him a bit more before sighing and answering. "I work at my grandpa's café while I get through school." he said.

"The university?" Yami asked, looking almost wistful.

"Yeah," Yugi replied. "And if I'm not at the café or school I'm usually out with my friends."

"Wrecking boats?" Yami couldn't help but tease.

"Grrr! No, it was just that one time already! Sheesh!" Yugi said, slightly annoyed by Yami's needling.

Yami held up his hands in a placating manner. "Alright, alright I believe you. Little one."

"So do all your friends go to the university too?" Yami queried, trying to change the subject.

He shook hi head. "No, only Malik and Ryou. They're the ones that look like Marik and Bakura," Yugi said.

Yami nodded, smiling down at his companion. "It sounds like you have it pretty good little one."

"Yeah but nothing could be cooler than working in a speakeasy! I mean c'mon that's just awesome. Are you doing it to pay for school too?" Yugi asked enthusiastically.

Yami looked wistful again. "No I'm afraid not. It just happened to be the only job I could get…" he trailed off his face seeming to grow shadowed and more mysterious then ever. Then all at once he seemed to shake himself. "Still," he continued in a cheerful tone, "life is definitely interesting there, what with Marik and Bakura always up to something!"

Yugi was confused at Yami's sudden mood change but decided to try and figure it out later. He opened mouth so say something more when he found himself tackled by someone.

"Yugi!" came the glad cry of the person who had him locked in a bone crushing hug.

"Uh, Malik, I can't breathe," he said trying to pry the blond off of him.

Malik stepped back only to grab Yugi's shirt collar and shake him. "Don't you scare us like that again you idiot!" Malik shouted directly into his ear making Yugi flinch away from the loud noise. Yami was debating on whether or not he should step in when another boy came running up, long white hair streaming behind him.

"Malik!" he scolded "you promised you wouldn't!" he shouted.

"I promised I wouldn't strangle him that's all, Ryou," the blond retorted.

"Malik!"

"Oh fine!"

"We're glad you are safe Yugi." Ryou said happily. "We were all worried sick!"

"Yeah, now you have to tell us everything!" Malik butted in when Ryou paused to draw a breath.

Yugi chuckled and manage to disentangle himself from his friends. "Well first off I want you to meet Yami. He's the person who saved me."

The two boys turned to stare at Yami as if the had just now noticed him.

"He looks like a Yugi who actually hit puberty!" Malik exclaimed earning a shout from Ryou and a smack from Yugi.

"It's nice to meet you," Ryou said politely, shooting a glare at Malik.

Yami laughed. "You too," he said.

Yugi was about to say more when another shout cut him off.

"Yugi! You really are safe!"

Yami watched as Yugi raced over to embrace and elderly man not much taller then himself.

"Grandpa!" Yugi said. "Of course I'm safe. Didn't you get my note?"

"You can never trust the mail these days." the old man said. "I am glad to see you are safely home at last." he turned and walked over to Yami.

"I assume you are the one who recurred him." he asked.

Yami only nodded.

"Then you have my thanks, young man." Yugi's grandpa held out his hand which Yami shook.

"You're welcome sir," Yami said. Deciding that Yugi was in safe hands he knew he had to return to the Nightlight. He was taking a big enough risk just bringing Yugi here. The fuzz patrolled here regularly and Yami was not keen on being arrested.

He turned to Yugi. "I have to go back now, Yugi." he said.

Yugi looked up sadly. "Won't you stay for some food? We have the best on the block." Yugi pleaded.

Yami shook his head. "No I have work to do. Maybe another time."

Yugi smiled. "Okay Yami! See you around then." he said giving him a hug.

Yami had to fight back a blush. "Good bye, little one." he said turning and walking off down the street.

Yugi watched him go, and couldn't help but feeling like running after him and begging him to stay. However it wasn't fair to keep Yami from his work so he turned back to his friends who were watching him with curious looks.

"Alright, spill!" Malik ordered, dragging Yugi into the café and for once Ryou helped. They plopped Yugi at a table in the back and they eagerly crowded around him to hear his story. With a long suffering sigh Yugi drew a breath and began to relay the events of the past few days.

"So you say they look just like us?" not surprisingly Malik and Ryou were most interested in their look-alikes. Malik was pressing Yugi for more information. "What else are they like?"

Yugi held up his hands. "I'm not really sure, I only saw them a couple of times, but they seem kind of…crazy, and dangerous from what Yami says." he said uncertainly.

"Yami this and Yami that!" Malik said, exasperated. "Much more of this and I'm gonna start thinking you have a crush on him!"

Yugi blushed hotly.

Malik gasped. "You do! Oh that's great; Yugi's first crush. Wait 'til Joey hears this!" he said laughing.

"It's not funny!" Yugi said, embarrassed.

"I beg to differ," Malik said.

"Leave him alone Malik," Ryou said firmly. "He never teases you about Tea."

"Well that's because he has her following him around like a little puppy." Malik grumbled.

"It's not by my choice, believe me." Yugi protested.

"Oh I know that. It's just not fair that all the girls love you for your…your adorableness and you don't even so much as bat an eyelash in their direction. While guys like me may as well do back flips for their attention!" Malik went off into his usual rant.

Ryou waited until he got about half way through before calmly saying:

"That's enough Malik. You're making Yugi feel bad."

Malik stopped mid word. "Sorry Yugi," he said apologetically.

Yugi just smiled and waved him off. "Its alright. I know you don't blame me."

"Boys?" Solomon called. "If you are done pestering my grandson I need my chef back. Malik?"

"Coming Solomon!" Malik called back.

"I should be getting back to the store." Ryou said. "Goodbye Yugi! See you tonight?"

"Maybe," Yugi said. "We'll see how I'm feeling…eep! I have to get to class I've missed too many as it is."

He raced upstairs to change and gather his stuff.

Ryou frowned at his friend's evasive answer but wrote it off to him being tired from his ordeal. With a shrug he turned and headed back across the street to his bookstore.

By the time twilight had settled over Chicago, Yami had already readied the speakeasy for the night and was in the process of setting up the bar. The other workers avoided him more then usual tonight; he was in one of the worst moods they had seen him in yet. He glared at anyone who came near and even snapped at Marik when he tried to talk to him. Bakura felt that it was time to step in and defuse Yami before a patron got hurt.

"Yami," he said approaching the bar with Marik a few paces behind him. They had to maneuver carefully; Yami was dangerous in these moods.

"What?!" Yami snapped setting down glasses with more force than was probably recommended with fragile objects.

"I want a rematch." Bakura said.

"No." Yami said flatly.

"Scared?" Bakura taunted and found himself on the receiving end of that crimson glare. "Scared to lose Yami?" Bakura dug again.

"You know you'll just lose so why even bother?" came the annoyed response.

Bakura mentally congratulated himself at getting more then a one word sentence out of Yami. He was making progress. Now it was Marik's turn.

"C'mon Bakura," Marik said picking up on the unspoken cue, "Yami doesn't want to play right now. He's afraid that he might tarnish his image by losing to a street thug like you."

Bakura heard Yami snort derisively at Marik's comment and he held back a smile; so far so good.

"Yeah, still isn't refusing to play as good as forfeiting anyway?" Bakura asked Marik as he turned to go. A box of cards hit him squarely in the back of the head.

"Deal." Yami said.

Three rounds of poker later, all of which Bakura had lost, Yami was acting calmer. Despite his annoyance at losing to Yami again he felt satisfied that his goal had been accomplished. If you want to clam down a pissed off Yami, get him to play games. The first patrons drifted in and Yami immediately turned his attention to preparing drinks. Bakura motioned Marik to follow and the two slipped out the back door into the garage.

"What do you think had Yami so pissed off tonight?" Bakura asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Marik asked amused.

"Not really." Bakura said, frowning.

Marik sighed "what is missing tonight that wasn't last night?" he patiently as if talking to a small child.

"I don't want to play riddles Marik! Spit it out!" Bakura snapped, irritated by the patronizing tone in Marik's voice.

"The mini-Yami, you idiot!" Marik said exasperated.

"What about him?" Bakura asked, feeling confused.

Marik looked annoyed. "Well if you haven't figured it out I'm not going to tell you!" he shouted stomping off.

"Hey wait! Come back here and tell me this instant!" he yelled running after his friend.

Yugi carefully tip-toed down the stairs and through the café's kitchen. He had to be careful not to wake his grandpa. With a little handy cooking grease he managed to open the back door without it's usual squeak and slipped out into the night. The crisp Chicago air made him shiver as he hurried down the street to the warehouse district where he knew the Nightlight waited. He had to see Yami again. Even though he had promised his grandpa to be more careful from now on, he had felt a funny sort of ache when Yami left and he knew it wouldn't go away until Yugi saw him again. He was dressed in his normal blue pinstripe pants, white shirt, and navy coat though now washed and no longer smelling of lake Michigan. He tried to be as quiet as possible knowing this was a nasty district. Still he jumped at every noise and nearly screamed when he tripped over a scruffy alley cat.

"It was just a cat, Yugi, calm down," he scolded himself. "It's okay you can do this."

He nearly sighed in relief when he saw the familiar sight of the gates the warehouse that housed the Nightlight, and not so incidentally Yami. He hurried over to the gate guard who squinted down at him.

"You must be Yugi huh?" the guard asked.

Yugi nodded.

" Alright just head though that door there and you'll be in the nightlight." Yugi began to head through but paused when the guard called out to him. "Hey kid! Be careful in there ok? Yami is in _mood;_ you might want to stay away from him."

Yugi frowned. "Mood?" he asked uncertainly.

"Ya, and when Yami gets moody broken bones are usually the least of what happens to people." the guard warned. "He may like you but that probably wouldn't stop him from busting you up. He's dangerous kid."

Yugi just shook his head and continued on. He couldn't believe that about Yami, after all look at all the things Yami had done for him. There was no way that Yami could be like that. No way.

Slipping inside the sounds of jazz music, clinking glasses, and the smell of smoke immediately assaulted his senses. He looked over at the bar and sure enough, there was Yami with his usual polite smile. He didn't look angry at all. Yugi grinned happily, he had been right; Yami was perfectly normal. He wondered why the gate guard had tried to scare him like that but shook it off. He had more important things to do. Like go talk to Yami. Yami was dressed in a crisp white button-up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up so as not to be in the way over which he wore a sleek black vest. A pair of black pants that hung loosely on him rounded out the outfit. He was breathtaking and Yugi suddenly wished he had worn something other than his normal school clothes.

He made his way over to the bar and sat down. Yami had yet to notice him and simply called over his shoulder without looking for Yugi's order.

"I'll have a club soda," Yugi said with a smirk, knowing that would get Yami's attention.

"Yugi?" Yami spun around looking shocked. "What are you doing here?" Yami sounded angry. "You shouldn't have come here!" he said harshly.

"What?" Yugi gasped. What had he done wrong? He thought that Yami would be glad to see him. Had the gate guard been right?

"Get out of here!" Yami hissed. "Go home!"

AN: hmmm wonder what could be up with yami...

what is it that every but yugi seems to know about him?

no worries you'll find out...eventually.

well you know the drill R&R please!


End file.
